


Don't Look Down

by CherryHaze_RedFeathers



Series: Shot Me Down [1]
Category: Paranormal - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Supernatural activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHaze_RedFeathers/pseuds/CherryHaze_RedFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy named Michael Jones is born, he's stolen away from his family and exposed to radioactive material, causing his brainwaves to shift and become powerful enough for him to move objects- and a few other things. He's trying to run, but the man he loves happens to stumble across him and make things complicated enough for him to want to run away with him - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In some ways i am like the wind. I've risen, fallen, brought happiness and destruction. Now the cool air flows through my fingers as i run. It's because of them. It's not my fault. I didn't choose. My bitterness falls with my sweat while i escape the world of madness I've decided to leave behind. This tragedy shit is nothing like me, yet i adore thinking of myself as some kind of hero. That won't happen. Not a single person understands what it's like to constantly be chased by the fucking military, like, CONSTANTLY. I stare at the world lying ahead as i sit in the tree, watching the troops search. They're too stupid to watch the damn trees. I close my eyes. With a wave of my hands, i hear a loud crunch followed by the stench and crackling of flames. I open my eyes. The burning tree has crushed their car, and i smile weakly. They're not like me. I like thinking that when i kill them, I've destroyed some of the evil in this world. Some days i want to go home. Back to the school where he was. God, i miss him. I want to run to him, and fall into his arms and sob while he tells me everything's okay. Everything... is happy. I want him to say "Michael it's alright. They've forgiven you for everything. It's alright. You don't need to suffer anymore..." . I curl up against the tree and cry myself to sleep. Gavin... Gavin... Fuck, Gav... i miss you... I awake and leaves are swirling gently through the air, free. I want to be like a leaf, detached from anything and everything but myself. Of course, it's impossible. I jump down from the tree, landing safely like always. I pull the photo from my pocket. I stare into green eyes, run my finger over sandy-blond hair and smile a bit. Just seeing him always made me a bit happier. Now is no exception. A gunshot rings through the silence. I shove the photo into my pocket and sprint. This place... is nothing but darkness. I'm enveloped in the sweet smell of maple sap, but i feel so much hatred for this place. Once i realize it's just a hunter from the sound of scattering deer around me i slow down. But when i see what's before me, i stop and my heart gives up and my lungs stop working and i want to laugh and cry and scream all at the same time. Gavin stands in front of me, gun in hand, a dead deer before him. Gavin.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Michael has seen Gavin again, he has to make a descision- Put the love of hs life in mrtal danger by runnin away with him, or leave him behind in his safe home?

"Gavin..." I whisper in disbelief. He's just staring at me. His face crumples and he runs to me, leaving his gun and deer in the cold autumn leaves. He crashes into me with enough force to shove me against a tree. Of course, i'm unhurt. "Michael... but... They said... They said...!" I know what he's thinking. "They told us you were dead..." He backs up a little. "No. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. There's no way you escaped them..." I feel my heart sting when he says that. I realize i have to tell him. "Gavin." I say softly. "I did escape them." He stares at me. I know, he thinks i'm crazy. But i have to... "Gavin. I have... powers, you could say..." I whisper, pushing his hair out of his face. He laughs. He laughs at me. I don't mind. Hearing him laugh always made me smile. "Gavin. I want you to stand a few feet away from arm's reach from me." I say gently. "Michael...?" He says, puzzled. "Just do it..." I whisper. He walks about six feet away from me. I focus. I feel the molecules clicking, the fabric of the air shifting, obeying me. Gavin begins to float, Until he's sitting in a tree. His face says it all. 

He's in total fucking shock from what just happened. "Michael!" He cries, and it's like that one time we played Minecraft and i surrounded his tree house in fire. I will him back down and fall. He lands next to me, and together we look through the leaves. I grab his hand and wrap mine around it. "Gavin. He's dead." I say. It just came out, and he knows what i mean. But he's not upset. He just smiles knowingly. "Yes. I know." He whispers. I always knew he hated his cousin, but damn. He seems happy. "Jacob took you from me. He took me from you. He separated us without a second glance. He has no cousin of mine." A part of my head shallowly whispers "Yes... if he finds happiness in death, bring more happiness!" I shush that thought out and replace it with my own. "I have to leave soon." I whisper into his hoodie-covered ear. He sits up. "But you just got here! And- wait... they're after you... Michael... I don't... Don't go..." He whispers, laying down and putting his hand on my cheek. "I'll hide you tonight. And we can run as far as we need to." I am in total shock, and i feel tears in my eyes. I don't want him in danger, but i want him with me always. "Michael. We can go back to my home. To England. They'll think you're dead."


End file.
